A Bloody Rose
by ConfessionsOfASororityGirl
Summary: Jackie is back on her feet and doing well but all these strange things start happening. First the sharp roses and the letter. Does Jackie have a stalker? Can Hyde figure it all out and save Jackie before its to late. Read and find out j/h
1. Prolouge

_Okay this is just a prolouge to my new story. Basically Jackie has a stalker who will do anything to have her. _

_Read and leave me a review telling me if I should continue or not! Sorry its short but its just a prolouge. _

A lone figure walked through Point Place Wisconsin. The man was tall with dark hair and looked completely out of place in this happy simple little town.

The man walked around the town looking for the biggest house. That's where he would find her, the person he had been searching for.

It was only six in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise when the man found the house. He took out his binoculars and looked from windiw to window, searching for his target. He froze, he found hes target.

A small brunnete was sleeping in a large bed, facing the east window. Her small frame went up and down slowly taking air. A breeze went through the open and window and she shivered. The man streched his arm out as if to comfert her even though he knew it would be no use.

He climbed the willow tree up to her room and gently laid a lone rose on her window sill. Sleep well my little princess he thought before he jumped to the ground

Jackis's POV

I woke up and there they were, just sitting there mocking me. It was asimple red rose just sitting on my window sill. My first thought was how sweet somebody sent me flowers but that couldn't be right. Who would send me flowers?

Not my lovable ex boyfriend Michael Kelso, flowers were pretty foreign to him. Actually anything that smelt nice and didn't have any breast was pretty foreign. I loved they guy but he was a total chick magnet with a hobby of cheating. He couldn't help it, he was a puppy and every hot girl happened to be his master.

They couldn't be from my dad. We havnt spoken since he went to prison. As far as I'm concerned he abandoned me, who lies and decieves their only daughter. A jerk face looser that's who.

I knew they werent from Steven. We havnt spoken in a while. Ever since he left that stupid stripper wife of his. But he never as the flower type. Stupid Steven, couldn't he see how much I loved him, how I wanted to be with him. Yet he chose her over me, that stuck up little bitch

I finally climbed out of bed and picked up the rose looking for some sort of card. There wasn't one. I turned it over looking at the color of the rose. It was a dark crimpson, with just a shade of purple. It was creepy and I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched. I looked around but no one was to be seen.

"Oww" I gasped. It had pricked me and I watched as a drop of blood poured out of my finger. I shivered because the blood was the same color as my rose.

_I know i know its short but leave me a review telling me if I should continue or not. This is just a prolouge so let me know what you think. Sorry about the mistakes my spell check isnt working. _

_Xoxo_

_Aprilsdiamond_

_:)_


	2. A Balck Car

_Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. That70'sshowgirl77, peacefullbliss-xo, Cassie, Ashaleena, discodolly and little red dragon-fly you all rock. Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep reviewing. I accept annoynomous reviews in case any one was wondering_

_Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show. None of these characters are mine. Sadly_

_Chapter one: A Black Car_

Steven Hyde slowly streched and climbed out oh his bed. Well actually it was a cot but Steven wouldn't trade it for the best matress in the world. This old cot had a lot of happy memories most of them including a certain small brunnete.

'Damn it" I muttered, its been a year and Jackie's still on my brain. Why wont she just go away. Its not like I vere cared for her anyway.

That's a lie, Stevens subconsious shouted at him, you loved Jackie and you know it.

"Fine I loved Jackie now leave me alone" I muttered as I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Foreman, my adopted mother was already awake and cooking breakfast. I glanced into thhe pan and saw fresh sizzling bacon. Yum bacon!

"What was that dear" Mrs. Foreman asked me as I sat doen at the table.

"Nothing" I lied as she sat my steaming hot breakfast in front of me.

"Hey Kitty did you hear some physco…is that bacon" asked Red as he came strolling into the kitchen.

"Yes sir, that's bacon but you know you cant have any. Remember what the doctor said, its not good for your heart" said Kitty with her nervouse signature laugh.

'Those damn doctors they don't know anything, I think they are over paid and under educated" said Red as he slammed his fork onto the table.

"What were you saying before the bacon episode dad" asked Eric. He had wondered into the kitchen because he had smelt bacon. It was his absolute favorite.

"Some crazy guy escaped from that high tech prisoon in Madison. He never talked except in his sleep. He only said, her, her I want her. He escaped yesterday and so far there hasn't been any sign of him" said Red.

"That's not creepy at all" said Eric.

"I bet hes coming for you Foreman, id watch out if I were you" I said.

"Yah son, hes gonna stab you in the middle of the night and do us all a fovor" said Red with a chuckle.

"That kind of talk is not appropriate at the kitchen table, and don't worry Eric if he kidnaps you he will let you go as soon as you open your mouth" said Kitty. She was trying to comfert her baby burn but it wasn't working.

"Ohhh mom burn" I said as I punched Foreman in the arm.

"God, cant I just eat my bacon in peace" demanded Eric as he marched out of the roo. Im sure glad he was back from Africa, I missed jokes at Foremans expense.

OoOoOo

Jackie's POV

I walked over to Donna's house a little freaked out. I couldn't out my finger on it but something about the rose bothered me.

As I walked I looked over my shoulder, I kept getting the feeling someone was watching me. A black car was following me. I looked over my shoulder and watched as it turned the corner with me. It was going really slow, it was going a normal walking pace, my pace.

I sped up moving into a speed walk aand I turned another corner. It was there still right on my heels. This was beyond creepy. Whats going on. Im way to pretty to die. Not to mention young.

Finally I was on the Foremans and Donna's street. I could see there houses, only another block to go. I took off in a dead run not daring to glance over my shoulder.

I reached the Foremans mailbox and ran up the driveway. I was almost to the basement door whe I finally got the nerve to turn around. I saw the black car drive past as if nothing was wrong.

Was I over reacting, was someone really chasing me. I must have been over reacting, I mean this is Point Place, its safer here than police department. I must have just been imagining things. Nobody was chasing me.

I skipped into the basement more than a little freaked out.

"Whats wrong my godess is something bothering you" Fez said as he greeted me at the door.

"Nope, just waiting for Donna to give me a ride to work" I said breathing a little to heavily than normal.

"She should be here soon" said Eric as he came down the stairs, "Nice uniform" he continued.

I blushed. Donna and I were working at the hospital as candy girls. We walked around cheering up the patients and helping out whenever we could. Our outfits were another thing. We had pffed out mini skirts with red and white stripes. Lacy white tops with a red tie completed the outfit. It was horrible but most guys seemed to enjoy it.

"Lets go Jackie" called Donna from the top of the stairs. I skipped up to join her the rose and black car where the last things on my mind.

OoOoOo

"Jackie honey theres a new patient in room 237 could you go greet him, he in having shoulder surgery but it looks like he will be here a while" asked head nurse Lacey.

"Sure thing" I called to her. Anything to get away from this looser I thought. The patient I was entertaingin was seventy year old perverted Uncle Mira. No idea why he wanted me to call himUncle but whatever floats his boat.

"Bye Uncle Mira, so sorry to hear about your gall bladder" I saod with a big cheesy smile .

"Don't worry dear come again soon" he called from his room. Im your dreams I thought.

I walked to room 237 and got that creepy feeling in my gut again. I ignored it and went in with a bright smile.

"Hi im Jackie" I called to the man in the bed. He was tall with darn hair and etyes. He was in his mid twenties and goodlooking if you are into the whole wild west thing, which I defenetly wasn't.

"Nice to meet you, im Chad".

We talked for about thirty minuets before I insisted I must see other patients. Two hours later, my shirt was over and I was extremely tired. I walked into the nurses station to pick up my purse and saw a box of chocolates had been left with them and a note. I picked up the note and read.

Roses are Red

Violets are blue

Candy is sweet

And so are you

Enjoy my love

_Alright guys sorry its short but im still setting up the story. Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys rock. Please keepreviewing._

_Anybody who can tell me why the room 237 is creepy will get a preview of the next chapter in a review reply. Hint, Its from an old murder film staring Jack Nickleson_

_Xoxo_

_Aprilsdiamond _

_:)_


	3. A phone Call

_Alright here is the next chapter! Room 237 was from the shining, congrats to everyone who got it right!_

_Thank you all my reviewers! You guys are awsome keep reviewing. _

_Dislcaimer: I don't own that 70's show._

_Chapter two: Its Just a Band-aid_

"Jackie I love you, I cant live without you" Steven said. Steven stared into my mismatched eyes and thought this is the most beautifull woman in the world. Why was I wasting my time and not being with this woman, what is wrong with me, he thought.

"Oh Steven, do you mean it, can we be together" asked I. My eyes shone with exitement and beauty. I grinned my radient smile and and watched Stevens ice cold heart melted.

"Oh course, Jackie, well be together forever" He promised. He leaned down to kiss me and we floated aboce the floor. Spinning and Spinning, just like in a movie.

"RINNNNNGGGGG" snappepd a shrill voice.

"Is that you Stvene" I asked confused.

"RINNNNNNGGGGGG" It said again. What was happening?

I sat up with a start and realized I was dreaming. The whole thing was one perfect dream. I really missed Steven. I wanted him back.

"Ring" went the phone and I rollled over and buried myself under the pellow. Whoever it was they could just leavea messgae. I was perfectly comfortable where I was and I had no intenion of moving.

'Ring" the phone went for the fnal time. It beeped and I heard my voice on the answering machine. "Hey this is the Burkhart residence. No one is able to answer the phone right now so leave your name and number and we will retur your call. Unless your like ugly, or poor, or something. Anyway leave a message".

I heard the phone click and no one left a messgae. Thank god, I didn't want some unwanted person interupting me. But wait, what if it was Steven. What if he wanted me back. Oh crap did I just ruin my life because I was lazy. Please call back, plese call back.

"Ring" went the telephone.

"Yes, thank you god" I screamed as I jumoed out of bed and ran down the halll. I hit the door as I ran past and fell.

"Ouch" I muttered to myself. That hurt. I had stubbed my toe. I saw a little blood but ignored it, I had to get to the phone.

"Ring" it went again. "Im coming" I shouted toward the phone, even though the caller wouldn't be able to hear me.

I started running again anxious to get to Steven.

"Hello" I said breathing heavily into the reciever.

No one said anythng back but I could hear breathing. In and out the breath went and I shivered.

"Michael is that you" I asked a little shakily. No one replied, all I could hear was the person breathing into the reciever.

"Fez" I asked, and ther ewas still no answer.

"I swear Fez, this isnt funny, tell me that its you Fez or I will give you a purple nurple" I threatened into the phone. Still no answer, all I could hear was breathing. "I will rtake away all your candy and give it to a smelly dog" I threatened again. Still nothing but breathing.

I was getting really creeped out by now. This wasn't right, who was calling me.

"Say something or im hanging up" I said. Still no answer only breathing. I quickly slammed down the receiver. I looked down and saw blood on the floor.

"Ah" I screamed. I started to panicked but then I realized it was my blood from where I stubbbed my toe. I wold clean it up later, I was to freaked out to do it now.

I looked for a clock and realized it was only three in the morning. I went and made sure all the doors were locked and then I climbed back into bed.

Im not sure how long I layed there just trying to figure out who it was. It could have been hours, minuets ot maybe even a few seconds. All I knew was that I was alone in the dark.

Stevens POV

Red and I were watching the news and it was pretty exiting. An escaped Looney person had escaped from the Madison prison a couple days agao. No one knew where he was or where he was going and we were all freaked out. Rumor has it that he was heading in our direction.

I suddenly got the vision of him coming to Point Place. That would be so awsome. I got a sudden chill when I envisioned him near Jackie but I quickly shrugged it off. Jackie wasn't my concern anymore.

I could just see than loney after her and urting her. Stop it, I told myself, Jackie and I are over. Besides she can take care of herself. Shes living with her mom anyway, nothing can happen.

I saw Donna and Eric walking in together hand and hand. I had another lurch in my stomach and I wasn't sure why. Suddenly I missed Jackie.

"Hey Hyde, anything new with the escaped convict" asked Donna.

"Not really, it just says here that they think he may be after a girl" I told her.

"Really that's creepy, what makes them think that" asked Eric.

"Well, appearenlty the crazy guy never talked except in his sleep. In his sleep he always said her, I want her" I told them.

"What a creeper" said Donna.

"Wait a minuet, if he didn't talk what did he do all day" asked Eric.

"I don't know watch tv maybe" I said. They nodded along as if this made sense. I didn't tell them I was just kidding.

"So Hyde, now that Sam's gone do you want Jackie back" asked Donna.

"No way" I answered but It was a lie. I really did want her back but I wasn't going to show it.

"Really are you sure " smirked Eric as if he could tell I was lieing.

"Yes, now leave me alone im watching TV" I said.

"But Hyde" started Eric.

"Willyou kettle heads shut up im trying to watch TV, don't make me put my foot in your ass" shouted Red from his chair. We all shut up and directed our attenion back towards the screen.

Jackie"s POV

I woke up and saw another Rose on my window sill. I rubbed my eyes trying to figure out who it was from.

I got up and picked up my rose and saw there was a bandaid and a note undereath. I looked in confusion at the bandaid and picked up the note and started to read.

Dear Sweetie Pie

Sorry about your toe hope this bandaid will make it better. Clorox bleach helps get blood out of the carpet, trust me, I know from experience.

I gasped and threw it on the floor like it was on fire. It wasn't signed and I was officially creeped out. No one would know I had bleed unless they were watching me. I was officially really creepd out.

_Alright guys leave me a review and tell me what you think!_

_Im gonna need a lot of slang for the next chapter so please tell me about the slang you and your friends use in a review! _

_Xoxo_

_Aprilsdiamond_

_:) _


	4. WHere's Your Mother

_Alright guys her here it is! CHapter thee finally!!_

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are awsome. I can believe i have 18 reviews already. Keep reviewing!_

_Disclaimer i dont own that 70's show!!_

_Chapter three: Where's your mother_

"HONK, HONK" went Donna's super annoying horn from her car. She was picking me up from work and I was a little late but there was no need to be so rude. I mean I was coming, it was just taking me a little longer than usual.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror and smiled. My long brown hair was perfect, every luscious brown strand was in place and very shinny. My new pink blush was perfectly applied to my high even cheek bones. It brought out the honey tints to my hair. It was really a fantastic from the blueberry foundations.

I grabbed my eyeliner and applied it making my eyes look all sparkly. I quickly applied my eyelash curlers and mascara. I was a masterpiece already.

"Lets go Jackie, we have to be there in ten minuets" called Donna from here car. I rolled my eyes at her impatience. I was coming.

"I will be right there Donna" I called down through my window. I quickly applied my lipstick and ran down stairs toward her. She growled at me but I could see her smile. I knew my style made people happy.

"Jackie, what's wrong with your toe" she gasped as I crossed one l over another. It gave her a perfect look at my swollen toe.

"uhhhhhh, nothing" I lied. She didn't know about my admirer. So far he had left me three roses and had called a couple different times. I had stopped answering the phone in case it was him. He would breath in the phone ever talk. It really creped me out.

"Whatever you say Jackie" she said giving me a confused look.

"Hey, uh Donna, by any chance have you been getting any funny calls" I asked quickly trying not to show how interested I was. She gave me another strange look. She was probably thinking I was going crazy. Maybe I was starting to go a little nutty.

These roses and phone calls were really getting to me, but I couldn't anyone beaus they would tell Steven. I definitely didn't want that. He would either A, go crazy and kill this guy. B, laugh in my face or C, join him. It was probably a or b, you never could tell with him.

Somehow I knew he would pick A, I mean we were together for a long time, and if some slut was stalking Steven I would want to hurt her. Plus Steven was the jealous type.

"What kind of phone calls Jackie" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know, the kind where the caller just breathes into the phone and never says a word" I said a little to quickly.

"What no, Jackie your not getting those calls are you. If you are you need to report it to the police, or something" she said.

"What, no way, don't be silly Donna, I was just wondering. It was just something on the news or a magazine or something, I don't really remember" I lied quickly.

"Jackie if your sure, maybe you should tell Steven or Michael. They would care and the would straighten out whoever this is" said Donna.

"What no don't tell Steven about the calls, he wont care anyway" I said panicking.

"Jackie you know Hyde will care, he's always had a soft spot for you. Besides are you admitting you have these calls" she asked.

"No, no, it was hypothetical, and anyway there was no need to worry Steven now is there" I said.

"Whatever you say Jackie" said Donna, "At least your Mom is there with you in case something goes wrong" she Donna.

"Oh, uh yah" I said looking down.

"Your mom is there, right Jackie" asked Donna.

"Well she's probably going to be back soon, you know her Donna, she's probably coming back any day now. I mean her last postcard said she would be back within the month" I said faking cheerfulness.

"When did she send that postcard Jackie" asked Donna slowly. She looked highly agitated and annoyed.

"Well not to long ago, by the way that's a really nice flannel sweater, is it new. Really you have to tell me where you got that, the colors are just wonderful" I said trying to change he subject.

"Jackie, you hate flannel, now tell me when did you receive that postcard" said Donna. Her whole face was turning bright cherry red and she was gripping the steering wheel for dear life.

"About four months ago I think, I really don't remember its been so long and I have had so much going on" I rushed trying to explain.

"Jackie you've been alone for months and you just now tell us" she yelled.

"Well if you remember Donna you were really busy with your new best friend Sam' I shouted raising my voice another octave.

"I'm really sorry about that, lets just go to work and figure this out later" she said as we pulled in the parking lot.

"Whatever" I said before I stormed off to help my first patient of the day Chad.

OoOoOo

Donna went Mr. and Mrs. Foreman about my mom. Soon they would look at me with pity, I hated pity. Steven might even care.

Later I was by myself just enjoying thee night air. I was sitting on my bed reading my new copy of Elle Magazine. There was a really good story of Lucy Jazz Carlile and about her struggle with boyfriend Freddy Harmon and their recent breakup. Its really a depressing story.

Before long I find myself crying, Freddy and Lucy really loved each other, a lot of things really got in the way. Like me and Steven, I realized with a jolt. I really did love him and I wanted him back but he wouldn't want me.

Its so sad, and suddenly I felt myself crying. Don't cry I told myself but it was to late.

"ring ring" went the phone, it probably was misses Foreman calling to invite me over. I walked in the hall to answer it brushing my tears away.

"Hello' I asked sniffling a little. I watched as a tear fell to the floor and hit my little toe.

"Don't cry" said a mans deep gruff voice. I gasped none would know that I was crying unless they were watching me. I hung up the phone and quickly dialed the Foreman.

"Hello" said Donna as she picked up the phone.

"Donna, its me, come over here quickly, bring Mr. Foreman, Eric somebody, and hurry please" I said desperately into the phone.

I heard a crash upstairs and with a start I realized it was my window breaking, somebody was breaking in. Oh my god!

"Jackie, what is it what's wrong" asked Donna frantically.

"No time, just hurry and bring the guys" I shouted as I hung up the phone. I slammed down the receiver and ran down the stairs.

"Don't be afraid Jackie baby, were meant to be together, I love you" shouted the deep voice again.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a big frying pan in my hand, ready for when he came downstairs.

"Jackie I love you, its okay baby" said the man as he entered with his gun pointed at my head.

_omg what a cliffhanger. Sorry im eveil, i know. Leave me a review with suggestions for the next couple chapters. The more reviews the faster i update. i promise!! Thanks in adavance. _

_xoxo_

_Aprilsdiamond_

_:)_


	5. Not My Jackie

_Okay chapter four is here. _

_Thanks so much for all those awesome reviews. I CANT BELIEVE I GOT EIGHT! Its so exiting! Thank you so much. That's 26 reviews so far, you all rock_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THAT 70'S SHOW_

_Chapter Four: Not My Jackie_

It was the middle of the afternoon and Steven James Hyde was in bed. He had gotten drunk the night before, not a surprise to anyone who knew him. He was still upset about a certain little brunette.

All his friends were working but I was here relaxing. Well being lazy is more like it. Eric was at work, Michael was in Chicago but he was coming down for dinner, Fez was at his hair salon, and Donna and Jackie were working. Imagine a day where Jackie actually worked.

Damn it, I cursed, why couldn't I get her out of my head. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about Jackie. She was a hundred and five pound bossy mole. I should be glad that she's gone. I do not care about her or anything.

Liar a voice inside his head called. You know you care about Jackie. Damn it, why was that voice always there, it was kind of a familiar voice actually. It was always nagging me and with I jolt I realized it was my heart. My heart was telling me to be with Jackie, but my mind said no.

She left you, you don't need her my mind argued. Yes, you need her; she is like sunshine like air my heart argued back.

"I don't need either of you leave me alone," I mumbled aloud.

You love her heart said. That's where my mind gave in, my heart was right. I loved Jackie and I always would. That's all there was to it. I love her.

A great big smile lifted across my face. I love her it's that simple, I love her. I Steven James Hyde love Jackie Beulah Burkhart.

Shit, what do I do know. She probably hates me and I deserve it. I was a complete ass toward her, I's just I wanted my marriage to work. I didn't want to fail at marriage like everything else in my life. Maybe I didn't have to burn Jackie all the time, I was frustrated with her and Kelso. It just made me feel better to burn her more than Kelso.

"Steven honey come help out in the kitchen, Donnas' going to be home from work soon and Reds hungry" called Mrs. Foreman. I glanced at the clock and saw it was already four thirty. The last hour went by really fast.

'I'm coming Mrs. Foreman" I called to her as I climbed the stairs out of the basement. I saw the little woman at work smiling as she prepared our steaks. She was as small as Jackie was and she held a special place in my heart. Not that I would admit it aloud or anything.

"Here Steven honey, cut the apples into nice juicy slices why don't ya" she said and she handed me a knife. I started chopping not really paying attention to anything, I was just thinking about Jackie and how I was going to win her back.

"Hey Mrs. and Mr. Foreman I need to talk to you right away its urgent" said Donna as she walked in the sliding glass door.

"Hey I'm back and I invited Fez along for dinner to" said Michael as he and Fez walked into the door. They were both grinning like crazy which means they were up to something.

"Damn it who invited the stupid one" asked Red as he and Eric walked in each with a big handful of groceries.

"Look where all here, someone needs to invite Jackie next time though" remarks Mrs. Foreman as she smiles at all of her babies.

"That's what I need to talk to you about, its Jackie" said Donna.

"What, what's wrong, is she hurt" I asked suddenly panicking.

"No nothing the matter its just that her mom left, and I don't think she should be living alone" said Donna.

"Of course she shouldn't be living alone, what kind of mother could abandon her baby" asked Mrs. Foreman.

"I'm going to go get her right now" I said as I jumped up.

"Hold it Steven, I'm sure she will be alright another few minutes, dinners ready let's eat and then we will take her some over" said Kitty.

"Alright" I agreed reluctantly, I didn't like Jackie living alone. Especially with that creeper breaking out of jail, it gave me goose bumps.

"So how long has her mother been gone" asked Red.

"She said only four months but I think its been longer" said Donna. Damn it four months, how could she not have told anyone. How could she not have told me.

Ring" the telephone snapped shrilly knocking me out of my train of thought.

Donna jumped up to get it.

"Its probably those snooty new neighbors again, if I have to hear about how Schotzy went in their yard I might kill myself" said Mrs. Foreman grouchily.

"Jackie, what's wrong" asked Donna. Her voice was suddenly panicked. Oh go, what if something was wrong.

"What's going on Jackie" asked Donna. Her eyes were wide with fright.

"Jackie answer me, hello, Jackie" Donna said into the phone but Jackie had already hung up on her.

'What is it, what's wrong" I said panicking and jumping to my feet.

"I don't know, but she needs help and fast" said Donna, "She said she needed us now".

""Fez, Michael Steven and I will go, you girls stay here" said Red as he grabbed his keys and started sprinting to his car. We were all right with him. Oh god not Jackie I though. Dear god make sure nothing happens to her.

The car ride was silent as we pulled up to Jackie house.

OoOoO

Jackie's POV

"No time, just hurry and bring the guys" I shouted as I hung up the phone. I slammed down the receiver and ran down the stairs.

"Don't be afraid Jackie baby, were meant to be together, I love you" shouted the deep voice again.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a big frying pan in my hand, ready for when he came downstairs.

"Jackie I love you, its okay baby" said the man as he entered with his gun pointed at my head.

He was wearing a black face mask and it was impossible to tell who he was. I started backing away my eyes fixed on the gun.

"Don't move baby I don't want to hurt you" He said as he neared me.

I kept backing away, I was shaking so hard. I had never been this afraid in my life.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE" he screamed at me. I froze as he walked slowly toward me.

"Leave me alone please" I begged as tears started running down my face.

Then car lights appeared in the window, thank god there here.

'Who is it" the man demanded his voice booming.

"I don't know" I whined with tears falling down my face.

"That's just fine, well wait for them" he said. I turned to look and as I did he lunged at me and grabbed me trapping me in a head lock. With his gun jutting into my temple he backed us behind a door to await for the visitors.

"JACKIE, where are you" demanded Stevens voice as he entered my house. Oh thank god, I knew he would come.

"Jackie, are you here" shouted MR. Foreman.

"If you answer they all die" the man whispered in my ear, "Do you understand me".

I nodded my head yes, and waited for them to find s.

"Damn it Jackie I know you're here, answer me" pleaded Steven his voice breaking. He was worried about me I realized that's a first. The man twisted my arm around as if to remind me not to say anything. There was a sharp crack and I gasped in pain. I think it was broken.

"Did you here that, it was her" said Fez and I could hear their footsteps coming nearer.

"Please Jackie if you're here say something, your scaring me to death" shouted Steven.

Just then Michael and Steven came into view. The man pushed us forward so they could see us to. Both of them gasped.

"Let her go now" demanded Steven his eyes wide with fear. He took a step toward the man.

"One more step and I blow her brains out" he said. Steven stopped in his tracks and stared at me fear starched across his handsome face.

Just then somebody tackled my kidnapper and we fell to the floor. I heard the gun go off and everything was blurry. I felt a pair of arms grab be and pull me close to their body. I knew those arms anywhere, it was Steven.

"Jackie are you alright, where does it hurt, answer me" demanded Steven. I opened my eyes to see Fez, Michael and Red all gathering around me. My kidnapper was unconscious on the floor.

"I think my arms broken," I said. I tried to move it but it was numb.

"Does it hurt what arm, can you move it," demanded Steven.

"The left one and its numb I cant feel it" I gasped. Fez and Red exchanged a look of fear, why was my arm numb.

"We will get Kitty to look at it, but first lets call the police" said Red

"Nobody calls the police" said my stalker. We all looked up and saw that he had the gun pointed at us.

"Now listen closely, I'm going to run away and your not going to call anybody, let me go and I wont come after you again, if you call the police I will know. If you call them I swear you wont be in time to save her next time. He backed away and into the hall and soon he was gone.

Suddenly I was exhausted, I started o cry. Thank god it was over.

"Please take me back with you, don't leave me, take me home," I begged as I cried into Steven. He held me and stroked my hair and back trying to comfort me.

"Of course your coming home with us" said Red a little awkwardly.

"Shh your safe now, and im never letting you go again" whispered Steven. I hung on to him with all my strength begging god for that last sentence to be true.

"Lets go home doll face" he whispered.

_Is the stalker really gone? Is he going to keep his promise? Find out soon. Wo is this guy anyway? KEEPED TUNE TO FIND OUT!!!_

_Anyway please review! I love them so much. By now you know the drill more reviews. The faster the chapter comes! _

_Xoxo_

_Aprilsdiamond _

_:) _


	6. Not Again

_Okay I have the best readers in the world. You guys are seriously awesome, you totally rock my socks off. Can you believe I have 32 reviews, 5 favorites and 19 alerts. OMG I'm extremely exited you like my story that much! _

_Here's a thanks to everyone that has me on alert. Really its flattering as an author to know that so many people wait for my story! So here's everybody that has A bloody rose alerted. Thank you so much!! BlackBaccaraRose, Booth Seeley Booth, BrittyKay 247, DCOTHfan80, Kiba Girl 16, Lunar Kitty Kat, Mia Grace, that70'sShowGirl77, ashaleena, butimbroken, girl with to much time, johnadams, lknighrs91, , nycfacionista1114, peacefulbliss-xo, sometimesthaycallmejackie, troyrogan, and udontknowmebutiknow you. You guys are awesome! I am really sorry if I left anyone out. Please tell me if I did._

_Thanks little-red-dragonfly, booth seeeley booth, kiba girl 16,and Balck Baccarra rose for reviews for the last chapter!_

_Finally chapter five, this one is exiting I had a lot of fun writing it!! Please tell me what you think in a review! I welcome compliments and criticism. So please tell me what you think_

_Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show. Never have never will. Darn!!_

_Chapter Five: Not Again_

Jackie's POV

I woke up feeling as if I had gone back in time. I was in the Foreman's basement, on Stevens old cot and he was spooned against me.

I was very comfortable and hot, not to mention confused, what had happened here. I tried to remember but everything was fuzzy. Did I get drunk last night, or hit my head, I couldn't remember. I sure as hell couldn't remember how I had ended spooned against my ex boyfriend aka the love of my life Steven. Not that I was about to complain or move.

I sighed and buried my head back in Steven's flat pillow. I had once tried to convince him to get a fuller more comfortable one. I had even gone as far to buy him one but he never used it, he claimed it was to squishy or something. He claimed to throw it away but I found it in his closet.

I shifted ever so slightly so my elbow wasn't jamming into Stevens side. "No Jackie, not Jackie" he mumbled. I froze hoping he would say more but he just pulled me closer.

"Holy shit" I said jumping up and screaming. Steven woke up startled and fell of the bed.

"What the hell" mumbled a disgruntled Steven from the floor. I had suddenly remembered everything that happened last night.

It had all come crashing back to me as quick as lightning. I remembered my stalker, and Donna, and the roses and Steven. Steven had saved me. I knew he was my prince charming ever since he punched chip at the veterans day barbeque all those years ago.

"Oops my bad" I whispered as he slowly got to his feet and came to sit beside me.

"Its fine, now tell me are you okay" he asked. I looked down at my arm that was strapped into the red plastic cast.

"Yes I'm fine but my arms hurts a little" I said wincing.

"Well I would expect so, that bastard broke your arm cleanly in half in two different places" Steven growled.

"Jackie, why didn't you tell me about hi, or about anything" demanded Steven.

"Uh, I don't know, I didn't expect you to care I guess" I said. It was a lie and we both knew. He looked into my eyes and for once he didn't have those horrid glasses on. But for once I wish he did. His piercing blue eyes were filled with frustration and furry. I looked away and gulped, I knew I was in for it.

"You didn't think I wouldn't care, you did not Jackie, damn it! You knew I cared and you could have died last night, do you hear me" said Steven.

I nodded looking down, he was right and I was wrong., I shouldn't have kept it a secret.

"Jackie am I getting through to you, you could have died, what am I suppose to do without you" he said. He suddenly grabbed y shoulders and shook them gently as if he was trying to get the message through.

"I understand," I whispered. To my embarrassment, my eyes started to leak. I tried to brush the tears away before Steven saw but it was to late.

"Aww, Doll face don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you I was just so afraid of losing you" he said gently as he stroked my tearstained face.

"Why" I whispered slowly and carefully. He looked at me painfully, I knew he didn't want to admit his feelings out loud, but if he wanted us to be together he's going to have to say something. I needed him to admit it.

"Do I have to" he asked looking at me with his now sparkling eyes. He knew it was a game, just like I did.

"Yes sir" I said mocking a salute.

"Fine, I Steven James Hyde am falling in love with Jackie Burkhart" he said. I smiled with joy at the words.

"Good, cause I'm in love with you to" I whispered. He swooped down and grabbed my head in his hands tilting it up. His lips met mine and a swooping sensation hit my stomach. This was what I wanted, what I needed, what I had let go for so long.

I felt an unhealthy desire spread itself through my body. Stevens lips met mine and his tongue brushed my kips begging for permission. I opened my lips answering his silent call.

I moaned as he began kissing the side of my neck.

"Steven stop" I said huskily in a deep voice.

'Why" he moaned as he kept kissing my neck. I felt a shiver as his lips brushed my collarbone.

"Were a new couple, I want to take it slow" I told him trying to conceal my grin.

"What" he asked annoyed. I smile lifted its way up on my face and he knew I was kidding.

"Oh your so funny Jackie you" he started to say but he was interrupted as my lips met his for another passionate kiss. We fell into bed together letting all our fears wash away with that one kiss.

OoOoO

I was at my last patient of the day and we only had another twenty minutes until my shift was over. I walked over to cheer up Chad.

"Hey Jackie how is it going" he asked with a big smile as I walked into the room. His shaggy blonde hair fell around his face and his green eyes sparkled with amusement on some inside joke I seemed to be missing.

"What's so funny" I said giving him my best smile. Only eighteen more minutes and I can see Steven. Suddenly my smile got a little wider.

:Oh just something that happened last night" he said with a grin. I shivered suddenly feeling creeped out, but I ignored that feeling. It was Chad, there was nothing wrong with him.

"So how's, the arm" he asked. I froze wondering how he knew about my arm.

"How did you know about my arm" I asked.

"Oh a little birdie told me plus you have a big red cast on your arm" he said giving me another smile. I felt suddenly foolish and a blush lit up my cheeks.

"Anyway do you want me to walk you to your car" Chad said.

"Your not suppose to leave the hospital" I said with a warning tone.

"Actually I'm good to go, they just told me, I was waiting to say goodbye to you" he admitted.

"That's so sweet of course ill walk with you let me grab my coat, of course I'm going to have to wait for Donna though" I told him.

"Well I can give you a ride home, it will give us a chance to talk before I leave town.

"I would love a ride and your leaving town" I asked.

"Yah, ill tell you why i'm leaving town in the car, its kind of private and you never know who's listening behind the door" he said with a laugh.

"That's certainly true" I agreed thinking of Mrs. Foreman.

We walked out and I waved to Donna as we passed her.

"Hey Sally tell Donna I have a ride home alright" I called to the head nurse as we passed.

"Sure thing Sweetie" she called to me. I waved goodbye and followed Chad to his car.

He climbed in the drivers side of an old blood red van. I climbed in beside him wondering why the windows were painted over. Oh well everyone had there weird quirks.

We were driving down the main road when I saw the rose. It was a single booed rose before I h suddenly realized where I had seen the rose before.

"Actually Chad I want to walk" I said panicking.

"Any why is that" he leered at me and suddenly I was afraid. Why couldn't I have just waited for Donna.

"N o reason, I just need the exercise" I said brightly.

"LIAR" he screamed at me, "You know who I am".

"No Chad I don't, just pull over and let me out" I said as he turned for the highway.

"No" he shouted and he stomped on the gas. I tried to unlock the door to jump out but my fingers were all shaky.

"Don't you dare" he screamed and he grabbed my hand pulling it away. My broken arm screamed in pain. I had a funny feeling it was broken again.

He suddenly pulled out a bad from behind the seat.

"Chad wait what are you doing" I cried as he swung at my head. The last thing I remember was his soothing word of "I love you" as I drifted into the darkness.

_Omg Chads the stalker and he has Jackie. Will Hyde find out and will he even be able to find her. Find out next Chapter!_

_If you review I update faster so push the button!! Sorry im eveil with cliffhangers, I just camt resist. _

_xoxo_

Aprilsdiamond

:)


	7. Chad do what!

_Hey guys sorry its been so long since I have updated. I have been so busy. Anyway not much action this chapter but review anyway please._

_Disclaimer; Don't own it!!_

_Chapter six: Chad do what!!_

Wednesday 4:32 p.m. Point Place Police Department

Officer Johnny Davidson was sitting in his office examining the files. There was no lead on the case, he wasn't anywhere. No one even gave him the proper information, it just wasn't expected that a small town officer would solve a case of this magnitude.

I stared at the picture of Jason Cabperson, he was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was vaguely familiar as if I had met him in the street or in a dream.

I looked up to see Officer Mark Johnson knocking on my open door. I raised my eyebrows giving him the okay to speak.

"Sergeant Davidson he's coming back" said Mark with wide horrified eyes.

No, say your joking, hers not really transferring back is he" I asked. Great bad news on a bad day.

"Yes sir, he was suppose to be here an hour ago, Should I go lock up the flare guns before he gets here" asked Johnson.

"Yah go ahead and lock bring the dog into my office and lock the shed with the police cars, we are not taking any risks that we don't have to" I said.

"Yes sir" he said and he started back into the office, "Oh crap" I heard him utter.

"Hey guys I'm Back, did you miss me" rang a clear annoying voice.

"Welcome back Officer Kelso," I drowned on.

"Why is Chad on the wall" Kelso asked goofily.

"What" I asked.

"Why is Chad on the wall" he asked louder.

"Whose Chad" I asked.

"The guy on the wall" Kelso annoyed, "Jeez doesn't anybody listen".

"Do you mean Jason Cabperson" I asked excitedly.

"NO Chad, hes Jackie's friend, I met him at the hospital a couple days ago" said Kelso.

"Oh my god, we had a lead" Mark said excitedly.

The phone rang and I picked it up in a daze. "Hello" I said.

"This is the Point Place Hospital and I like to file a missing person report" said the nurse.

"Yes name and description please" I said snapping into police mode.

"He's barely over six feet and he has blue eyes and blonde hair, his name is Chad Wilkins and he disappeared about an hour ago" she said.

"Holy shit" I exclaimed and I jumped into action.

"Johnson, Steely, send out an alert, we have a criminal loose" I exclaimed.

OoOoO

Wednesday 2:46 pm route 254

Jack Dawson was driving his semi down route 254 just humming along to the radio. Lucy Jazz Carlile had her latest hit One more Baby Doll and Jack was jamming out. He would never admit it to anyone but he was a huge fan.

It was another long day as far as they go. He had been driving all the way from Michigan, and he had been at it since four that morning with no breaks. Only a few more hours and he would reach the Wisconsin border, his first rest stop.

The tree's where whirling by and I saw the same color over and over. Brown, green, brown, green. My god why couldn't there be purple tree's, this was boring.

A flash of color caught his attention. A white shirted man was standing by the high way hitch hiking. There was a small dark haired girl on the ground beside him who appears tp be passed out.

He pulled over trying to be a good citizen.

"What happened to her, what's going on here, what can I do to help" he demanded jumping out of his idled semi truck.

"My girlfriend and I have been stuck in the wilderness for days. We haven't slept in so long, she was so tired she passed out, please lower your voice I don't want her to wake up" the man said.

"Oh sorry my bad, let me help you get her in the truck" Jack said. Together they pulled her in.

"I'm Jack" the guy said extending his hand.

"Chad" he said and we went hour and a half in silence.

Jack let them out about an hour and a half later and he kept going. They were at a rather large hotel, the girl never awoke the whole time.

"Your program has been interrupted for a special broadcast. It's the amber alert 22 year old Jackie Burkhart has gone missing. It is believed she has been kidnapped from Point Place hospital by one of her charges Chad. Miss Burkhart is small with brown hair and mixed matched eyes. The suspect Chad has shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my god, I just saw them" said Jack. He turned around and sped back to the hotel where he dropped them off. He called the police and they busted into Chad's room but it was to late. They were gone, the room had never been used.

"Oh god, protect that little girl, its all my fault" mumbled Jack.

OoOoO

Chad's POV

"I'm sorry Jackie, I didn't want to do this, I really didn't plan to. I just love you so much, and she forced me. She threatened me with your life, I could never let anything happen to you" I said. I brushed hair away from her pale still face.

"Really I love you baby" I whispered. She didn't move. I sighed I expected her to wake up by now. I shifted her so her broken arm was more comfortable. Poor baby.

"Jackie I'm going to be right back, I have to make a phone call" I whispered to her. Like she could here me. I pulled the car over and ran into the gas station.

I got to the phone and dialed the number. I drummed my fingers nervously on the receiver waiting for her to answer.

"Hello who is this" she said answering on the first ring.

"Hey, its me" I said sighing letting out all my frustrations in that one breath.

"Chad, where have you been, what's taking so long, your all over the news" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant o get caught, but I have her" I said.

"Good now bring her to me" she said laughing.

"Listen, I love her so whatever you do don't hurt her" I said grouchily.

"Don't worry Caroline and I have a plan for little miss doll" she said. I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"So where should I meet you" I asked.

"I'm in Madison, call me when your outside the town and ill give you the exact location" she said.

"Alright, that good" I said.

"Bye Chad" she said blowing a kiss into the phone.

"Bye Sam".

I strolled back to my car and when I opened the door I was shocked. The car was empty, Jackie was gone.

_Okay review please!!!! And pick what you want to happen next. _

_Jackie escapes to hyde_

_Chad recaptures Jackie and takes her to the evil Sam_

_Hyde to the rescue_

_Sams and Caroline's plan gets a little out of hand_

_Btw does anyone know who Caroline is?????_


	8. Cat and Mouse

_Finally chapter seven!! Sorry for the wait everyone, my little sister's computer cord broke and ten our internet was messed up. It was a whole bad ordeal but luckily I'ts over with now. Thank god!!_

_All you guys that reviewed you are completely awesome. I love you so much, the reviews are why I write. Keep reviewing!!_

_Thanks to my new beta PrincessJaded. She is amazing and anyone who likes Digimon can go read her fantastic stories. _

_Sadly, this is a short chapter, but the next one's will be longer I promise!!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own That 70's Show. If I did we would have seen a totally different ending! One where Jackie and Hyde are together and of course, the horrible thing called a relationship between Fez and Jackie would never ever happen. Anyway, I'm done rambling, so you can go and enjoy this chapter!!_

_Chapter Seven: No one Takes My Doll Away_

I was sitting at the table just waiting for Jackie to come home wondering where the hell she was. She was supposed to call me thirty minutes ago. I guess work was really busy.

Fifteen minutes passed and still no Jackie. What was going on? I was starting to get a little worried now. How was I supposed to know when to pick her up if she didn't call? Maybe I should drive down there.

_Bang!_

A car door slammed, knocking me out of my daydream. I immediately thought of her stalker and my blood began to boil. How dare that man try to hurt Jackie, she's… well she's just Jackie. How could anyone want to hurt her?

"Steven!" a voice called, snapping me out of my Chad rant.

"Steven!" the frantic voice called again.

I jumped and ran toward the voice of my mother, Mrs. Foreman.

"What is it, Mrs. Foreman?" I asked, panicking slightly.

Oh god, is it Red's heart! Has something happened to Eric in Africa? Dear god, don't let it be Jackie.

"Honey, come in to the kitchen and sit down we need to talk. Just sit there and breathe. In and out, in and out, I have something to tell you," she said. I followed her in the kitchen my eyes wide. All I could think was not Jackie, anyone but Jackie. "Listen honey, Jackie is missing. They think it's Chad, he's the one that had been following her."

I froze, my world all came crumbling in. Why was this happening? 'Did I deserve this, are you punishing me god?' I thought.

'She's had it hard enough as it is, don't do this to her,' I pleaded in my head.

My breathing became shallow and I became light headed. I tried to move my arm but it was frozen into place, all I could think about was life without Jackie.

"Is she..." I started to say. I couldn't say 'dead,' my mind wouldn't let me. It was too painful to even imagine, let alone say out loud.

"Sweetie, I don't know. Why don't you come to the police station with me and well talk to the head officer, maybe he knows something," she answered my unspoken question.

"She, she… she promised," I whispered.

"What Steven, honey?" she asked, pushing me to the car.

"Nothing," I mumbled. My mind couldn't form anything else. All I could think about was last night.

_Last Night, in Hyde's room_

"_Steven, this is wonderful. I love just laying here with you," Jackie whispered in my ear. Her voice had that husky tone that I loved. _

"_I know what you mean, Doll," I whispered back. I leaned a little to left and flinched as I saw her wince. _

"_I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked, panicking. _

"_No, no it's all good," she replied, shifting her broken arm out from under me. _

"_Oops, sorry Jacks," I apologized and kissed her nose. She giggled and snuggled closer to me. _

"_It's okay, Pudding Pop," she said as she ran her hand along my leg. I groaned that felt really good. _

"_You know I don't like the name 'Pudding Pop,'" I groaned as I ran my hand up and down her thigh. She moaned and I felt a roll of pleasure spread through my body. I shivered letting the thrill overwhelm me. _

"_You love that name and you know it," she said and then starting kissing my neck. I moaned as she started sucking and she gave a little nibble. "Mmm." _

"_You're right, I do love that. You're always right, and God you are so fucking sexy," I moaned as she gave another nibble. _

"_Can I get that in writing?" she inquired as she started to undo my pants. _

"_You bet, but I need one thing in return," I said. _

"_What's that, Pudding Pop," she asked as she kissed and sucked her way down my stomach. _

"_Stop for a moment, I'm serious," I answered, gasping for breath. Why the hell am I stopping this, it feels so damn good. _

"_What is it, babe?" she questioned and snuggled right next to me. _

"_Promise me you will stay with me, that you will stay safe for me. Whoever this guy is that's after you, don't let him get you. Please stay with someone at all times," I said seriously. I looked into her eyes and she smiled. _

"_Of course, Pudding. Now let's get back to what we were doing," she said, her fingers working to slide my pants and boxers off._

"_Now you're talking," I said; all seriousness and worry gone. I let out a loud moan as her mouth hit the spot that was waiting for her. _

That's when I decided I would do anything to get my Doll back. Anything it took, and I was never going to give up.

"Step on it, Mrs. Foreman," I commanded as we sped towards the police station. I was going to find Jackie or die trying. No one takes my doll away from me.

OoOoOo

Jackie's POV

Chad was talking to me as I pretended to be asleep. I rolled slightly to the left and I winced in pain. The pain in my arm was barely tolerable. I suppressed a scream as we went over a bump.

The car stopped and we were at a gas station. Chad got out and walked quickly inside. As soon as he was out of sight, I opened the door and peered around. No one was there to help me. I shut the door quietly and started sprinting towards the woods. Damn, I hated the woods.

I ran as fast as I could but I was really dizzy from the previous hit on my head. I probably had a concussion.

"Jackie," a voice called and a chill went up my spine.

It was him, Chad was coming. I started running faster until I hit the river. The river was wide, very deep, and looked like it had a strong current.

"Jacks, where are you?" the voice shouted again and a shiver went through my whole body.

No way would he get me again, I was going home… to Steven. We had just gotten together but this time it was for real. Nothing could break us apart. 'Except Chad,' a voice inside my head said. I ignored it, I'm coming Steven.

I ran up the river bed but there was no way across. I had trapped myself. Chad was waiting. It was just a game of cat and mouse, and unfortunately, I was the mouse.

"Jackie!"

He was coming closer; I could vaguely see his outline in the shadows of the tree.

"Jackie, come out, come out, wherever you are," he whispered, his voice insanely high.

He crept toward me, his back curled like a cat waiting to pounce. All he needed was his mouse.

I crept backward and hit a tree.

_SNAP!_

I groaned. I had stepped on a log and broken it. His head swirled around and he looked at me. His face twisted into a Cheshire cat grin.

"There you are sweetie. Don't run away again. I definitely don't like it when you run away," he cackled as he crept closer and closer.

"Go away, leave me alone!" I shouted, petrified. I was shivering madly. This guy's a lunatic he's going to kill me.

"Oh Jackie, I love you. Can't you see that, you know you love me to," he whispered.

I looked at the raging river and back to Chad. I couldn't make up my mind, drowning or being Chad's hostage. He was about ten feet away and I had less than a split second before he would come for me.

"I love Steven!" I shouted before I turned on my heel and took off for the raging river. We all know cats hate water, maybe this was my chance.

I jumped in a second later and the icy water pierced through me like a dagger. I tried to swim upward but I was too late. The current had already taken me its prisoner. I tried to picture Steven's face as the icy current drove me deeper and deeper into the darkness.

_Alright people, what do you think? Good, bad, ugly… let me know. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I promise to update when I get my reviews. The buttons right there all, I need is a smiley face lol. Anonymous people can review so don't feel shy. Thanks in advance._

_Kisses everyone, love you lots_

_Xoxo_

_April!!_

_:)_


	9. authors nore please read

Dear all my wonderful readers. Hopefully someone is still reading this story and if you are I would like you to know that an update is on the way. I have no excuse for taking so long and I'm super sorry but I promise I will update within the next few days!!! Please keep reading!!!

Love you all sooo much!!!

aprilsdiamond


	10. No Emotion

Hey guys i have no excuse to why it took me forever to update, none at all. I could say ive been busy or ive been working but its been six months. Surely i could have updated sometime!! Go ahead shoot me, spank me, yell, whatever you feel is appropriate, i promise i will take it without complaint.

well finally here is the next chapter, hopefully it will clear up a few details!! I dont think i made this clear and the wonderful Marla's Lost pointed it out, how could have Chad placed the roses on the window if he was in the hospital. He didn't, Sam did. Sorry guys that was kind of hard to figure out.

OK playlist for reading this chapter!! I listened to Lady Gaga"s paparazzi and love game!! All American Rejects gives you hell, Owl City's Fireflies and to finish it up Lincoln Park's Leave out All The Rest. All excellent songs!!

This chapter is dedicated to neode, marla's lost, fuzzyslipper19, flight815survivor, marri, udon'tknowmebutiknowme, harty vampire, marylin, open89, blackBaccaraRose and Booth Seeley Booth!! Thank you so much for reviewing chapter eight and my authors note!! This is all for you guys, you guys are the reason i keep writing!! Please remember to keep reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show, amd sadly i never will. How depressing!!

Chapter 9: No Emotion

"Ill do it" said Fez stepping forward and putting a hand over his heart.

"Fez, man, I cant force you to do this, it would be wrong, as much as I want it, your like a brother to me" I said stiffly while trying to keep my voice a monotone. No emotion and I would be ok, no emotion I would survive.

"And Hyde your like a brother to me which is why I am doing this, plus Fezzy lives his mean tempered bitch goddess with all his heart" Fez moaned quickly while his voice crossed over three octaves.

No emotion, no emotion, I cant save if I am Jackie being all pansy assed and Forman-like. No Emotion.

I crossed the room and clapped Fez on the back, "Thank you" I whispered. He nodded and put on a strong face. He would do this for Jackie, anyone of us would, it wasn't the gang without her.

"Gentlemen, do we have a decision" asked Officer Drew with a solemn face.

"Yes", stated Fez clearly, "Ill do it, send me in".

"Excellent" said Officer Drew and he picked up his walky-talky. "Men get the woman on the phone, tell her she has a deal".

"Hyde if I don't make it, I keep a candy stash in my top drawer, I'd like….I'd like, its hard to say" he mumbled looking apologetic.

"Want me to give it Kelso" I asked.

"No you son of a bitch, I are you insane, I want it buried with me, who knows if their candy on the other side" he exclaimed wildly.

I gave into emotion and let it spill over me. I was cracking up in a matter of milliseconds. Classic Fez, candy comes first as always.

"That's not funny, I hope you have a fabulous life without me, now good day" screamed Fez as he stomped out.

"But Fez…..".

"I said good day"!

oOoOo

_36 Minutes earlier_

"_rinnnng"._

"_Is that the telephone" asked Eric lazily as he yawned and stretched from where he was asleep on a chair. _

"_Make it shut up" exclaimed Donna as she tried to roll over in her chair and promptly fell off onto the floor. "Ugg I hate this place"._

_You and me both" I said from the window. I hadn't been able to sleep and my eyes were stinging from lack of rest. It was one of the longest nights of my life and no one had any new leads on Jackie. _

"_Shut up all of you" exclaimed Officer Drew as he went to the phone. The room hushed and everyone stared at the phone. If it was a tell marketer someone would pay._

"_Point Place Police Station, how may I be off service" asked Officer Drew and he paused listening to what the called had to say. His eyes popped and his mouth formed a perfect o, it had to be Jackie._

_I jumped up quickly and started mouthing what to Drew before he shushed me. He shushed me and turned the speaker phone on._

"_What do you know about miss Jack Burkhart" asked Drew as we all stared silently at the phone waiting for a reply._

_Everything, her kidnapper, why she was kidnapped, where she is being kept, like I said everything, and I will tell you everything" the woman replied._

"_Tell us now" cried Officer Drew in a strict business only voice that I couldn't help but respect._

"_Why should I" smirked the caller._

"_You have information on a kidnapping, why wouldn't you tell us" I exclaimed quickly before receiving several dirty looks from the surrounding police officers. The short bald officer in the back mimicked locking my lips and throwing away the key. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes._

"_Why Steven, I knew you would be there and don't worry I will not only give youJackie's exact location I will even tell you her kidnappers names and anything else you want to know, that is for a small price. _

"_Whatever it is we will pay it" shouted small Mrs., Foreman from were she standing. Red shot her a surprised glance but quickly recovered. _

"_Name your price, I have my check book right here" said Red and my heart nearly melted in gratitude. I was getting my Jackie back,_

"_I don't want any money, I want a person, I want my darling Fez" said the woman and I nearly fell over in shock. A woman wanting Fez was strange enough but trading Jackie for him was insane._

_I looked over at Fez, as did the rest of station in complete shock. His mouth was hanging slightly open but other than that he looked fine. There was a determined strength in his eye and I knew his choice already. _

"_Call me back in exactly forty minutes your decision, I will be waiting". _

_"Fez" asked Donna quietly from the other side of the room. He was sat there frozen in shock._

_"Are you ok man" asked Kelso speaking for the first time. Ever since he told us about Chad he had clammed up, refusing to believe his first and most likely only love was gone. I had never seen him this quiet ever, not even when we glued his mouth shut when he was sleeping. Then he just screamed at us through his glued lips, but his muffled screaming seemed better than this silence. If she never came home, how would he handle it? How would i handle it? Don't think like that I told myself, but it was to late. A constant stream of doubts and negative thoughts had been running through my head since i first knew she was gone. _

_Not Jackie, anyone but her, why did it have to be Jackie? What had she ever done to the world? Of course she was spoiled and self centered but in an endearing way, a lovable way. Guys all over tried to date her and girls envied the head cheerleader. What had she done to deserve his, what had i done?_

Caroline's POV

This wasn't working something was off, Sam and Chad would never agree to trade Jackie for Fez. Chad wanted the loud brat all to himself and Sam just wanted her dead. Maybe i could work with something there, I needed to get Sam and Chad off the same track.

That's when it hit me, the most amazing idea ever. I was surprised a light bulb didn't appear and turn on over my head. What if i turned Chad and Sam against each other, and got Fez as they argued. What could either of them do once the cops had them, Point Place had Jackie back, and darling Fezzy and I would be in Mexico. How perfect.

Chad was off getting his precious girl but maybe i could get to Sam while he was gone.

"I need to talk to you before Chad comes back" i said to Sam as in plopped down beside her on the couch. She turned and looked at me and i nearly choked, her face was covered in so much make-up, she looked fake.

"What" she snapped as she began applying mascara to an already length enhanced and dark eyelash.

"Chad is planning to sneak out of here with Jackie tomorrow morning", I lied smoothly, "He is going to double cross us".

"How could he, we have a plan" she yelled jumping up in such haste she brushed mascara cross her face leaving a black line from her eye to the center of her forehead.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him" i said trying to conceal my grin, this was working better than expected. She completely believed me, who said i was a bad liar.

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan, just get Jackie away from him when the door opens" she said with a snarl.

"I love a deranged woman, she actually tried to jump in a freezing river, what is wrong with her" asked Chad as he came banging through the door with a soaking Jackie in my arms.

Sam crossed over to a desk on the other side of the room and started rummaging around in the drawer for something. Something told me i didn't want to know what she was looking for.

"That is weird" i said to Chad as he sat Jackie down. "What is Sam's problem" he staged whispered just loud enough for her to here.

I just shrugged my shoulders smiling slightly. Everything was perfect.

"You are my problem" she shouted before turning around. A gun was pointed right at Chard"s head and his mouth dropped in surprise. Sam just snarled in rage her hands shaking from the significance of what she was about to do.

"Sam, what's going on, why are you doing this, what have i ever done to you" asked Chad.

"I think you know what you did traitor" she screamed smiling. Her eys had turned red as if all humanity had left them. Thank god i wasnt Chad right now.

"Don't do it Sam" he pleaded a desperate look in his eyes. His legs were leaning toward the exit as if he hoped he could run for it. It wouldn't work if he ran, and he knew it. It was over

"Wait Caroline, you have to stop her please" screamed Chad panicking.

"You brought this upon youself" i screeched. I had to do this for Fez, I loved him.

"See you around Chad" I said before going to stand by Sam. She pulled the trigger and a bullet whizzed right into this head.

"Or not" I whispered as his body fell to the ground with a crash.

* * *

_Longest chapter yet, yay!!!_

_Please review and tell me what you think!! With all this mystery I feel like I'm in a Scooby Doo movie lol. I want to be Daphne, anyone want to be my gang? _

_Anyway it would make me absolutely positively the happiest person in the world if you guys decided to review!! Please the buttons just right there_

_Love you lots_

_Daphne aka Aprilsdiamond_


End file.
